Una nueva Oportunidad
by delta2007
Summary: Ante la perdida de Hinata, Naruto se siente sumamente deprimido pues jamas pudo darle una respuesta, pero es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ahora el solo pide una nueva oportunidad para arreglarlo.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Para los que me están odiando por el capitulo 6 de Zorro eterno solo les pido paciencia, se habrán dado cuenta de que soy 100 % Naruhina, la relación de Naruto y Sakura solo es parte fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia, así que no me maten antes de tiempo.**

**De antemano gracias por detenerte a leer todo esto.**

**Y ahora si esta es pequeña pero espero que les guste .**

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Ahí se encontraba Naruto de pie, bajo la lluvia, parecía que incluso el cielo también lloraba su partida.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes, llorando la perdida.

La guerra había terminado y Naruto había salido Victorioso, Sasuke de mala gana había regresado a la aldea, muchas vidas se perdieron, fue el gran precio pagado.

Iruka intento llevarse a Naruto de ahí ya que desde lo ocurrido el se encontraba como muerto en vida, se sentía tan miserable, tan desgraciado el gran tonto de Konoha ahora sentía lo que había perdido.

El solo pidió mas tiempo para permanecer en el sitio, prometiéndoles que el regresaría después-

Concediéndole su deseo le dejaron continuar en ese lugar.

-Hinata – susurro – perdóname

-Por mas que intento seguir me es imposible.

Te has llevado mis ilusiones

En mi mente aun continúa resonando tu voz.

Trato de olvidarlo pero es imposible.

Fui un cobarde, un tonto

Ya que no me atreví a confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

El amor que llegaste a provocar en mi, el amor que lograste que hiciera sentir.

Día a Día Naruto asistía a la tumba de Hinata para hablarle, para desahogar todo lo que tenia dentro, su odio hacia el mismo, su miedo, el dolor.

Su mirada ya no era la misma, a duras penas comía.

Sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer, el rubio estaba en verdad muy deprimido.

Durante la pelea con Pain Hinata se había puesto en peligro para salvar al rubio además de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, cualquiera en su lugar le hubiera dado una respuesta, un gracias tal vez, pero no, el estaba mas enfocado en su búsqueda de Sasuke y su pelea con Madara.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en que tal vez sus acciones ocasionaban dolor a alguien, el rubio despistado nunca lo pensó, siempre enfocado en una sola cosa.

Y ahora ella descansaba para siempre.

Le remordía la conciencia ni siquiera en su hora final pudo decirle algo , pedirle perdón por el dolor que le estaba causando.

Después de que ella se confeso se volvió mas segura, como si el gran peso que cargaba hubiera desaparecido, tenia otro brillo, ahora si podría decirse que era tan brillante como el sol.

Pero el como gran tonto, no pudo ver ese brillo hasta muy tarde.

Ahora ella esta en otro sitio y por mas lagrimas que el derrame ella nunca podrá regresar.

Ni al gritar puedo librarme de este dolor que me consume por dentro, que me mata lentamente.

No puedo volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas, eso lo se perfectamente lo que me mata aun mas,

No estas y te extraño tanto, a pesar de que casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, -es raro no-.

Pero mis recuerdos comienzan a salir y un sin fin de imágenes tuyas salen a la luz, las pocas misiones compartidas, las pocas conversiones cortas que tuvimos, la soledad de la infancia que ambos sufrimos.

De verdad que no teníamos cosas en común- empiezo a creer que no es así -

Más y más me doy cuenta de que teníamos algo, algo que nos tenía unidos.

Por que nunca pude darme cuenta de ello.

Por que hasta ahorita me pesa tanto estos recuerdos.

Son tantos que ciento que en cualquier momento puedas aparecer

Y decirme tímidamente –Buenos días Naruto-Kun –

Tu hermoso rostro parecía tan irreal, sentía que todo se desmoronaba, estabas más pálida de lo inusual.

Por que no hice nada por ti?

Mis sueños ahora no tienen fe ni un poco de amor.

Quisiera sentir tus manos solo una vez mas, esta vez no te dejaría ir, te sujetaría tan fuerte para no perderte jamás.

Pero la realidad es cruel y ya no encuentro que mas hacer, las lagrimas no solucionan nada, no se que pensar.

Solo causo pena a mis amigos, sus palabras no me pueden alcanzar.

Valió todo la pena.

El precio pagado valió por lo ganado.

Maldigo al cielo por tu perdida, me maldigo a mi mismo – lo se soy un caso perdido-.

Mi corazón de verdad esta destrozado.

Este dolor jamás lo había sentido y es el mismo el que me ha hecho ver cuanto valías para mí, el cuanto te necesitaba.

Tus palabras son las únicas que escucho en este momento

- Tan solo quiero estar junto a ti –

Por que no las valore, solo quiero escuchar de nuevo los latidos de tu corazón y demostrarte todo mi coraje para protegerte.

No soy bueno rezando, ni siquiera creo en algún dios pero…si hay un dios, si de verdad existe algún dios lo que le pido es que todo esto sea un mal sueño, que despierte y tú te encuentres a mi lado como siempre los has estado haciendo aun cuando yo nunca lo supe.

Pero parece que no es así.

Siento el dolor de mi cuerpo, el frío de las noches y la oscuridad de mi alma que me va consumiendo.

Acaso se puede llegar a amar tanto, esto es lo que sentías por mí a tal grado de llegar a morir por salvarme, tanto era tu amor, y yo de verdad lo merecía.

Una oportunidad, solo eso pido, una oportunidad para remediar todo.

Mis lágrimas caen pesadamente y abro mis ojos, Sakura me mira tristemente.

Te encuentras bien Naruto- tus heridas ya están sanando.

-Mis heridas- me veo y parece como si acabara de tener una pelea.

Pensé que no la librabas, Pain causo mucho daño a la aldea.

-Pain – acaso había escuchado bien.

Por fortuna nadie murió es como un milagro, solo tenemos heridos con heridas muy leves – Sakura continuaba hablando al mismo tiempo que retiraba los vendajes.

Acaso esto era real –mis lagrimas se acumularon –

Sakura me miro asustada

-Naruto-

Y Hinata donde esta – me daba miedo escuchar la respuesta pero tenia que escucharla

-Mmm...… ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor, debe estar en la parte norte de la aldea, ya comenzaron la reconstrucción de la aldea – no la escuche terminar Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

De verdad ella estaba ahí, tenía que verla, tenía que verificarlo.

Llegue muy rápido todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, por la forma en que llegue.

No les escuchaba la buscaba con la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, en efecto era ella.

-Hinata¡¡¡ mi grito la asusto y mas cuando mis lagrimas continuaron saliendo.

No me importaba el que dijeran, no acostumbraba a llorar muy seguido pero no importaba, estaba feliz, ella estaba viva, frente a mí.

Creo que la asuste más por mi apariencia.

Tan solo la tome, la abracé tan fuerte como pude sin hacerle daño.

Supongo que se sonrojo como es su costumbre pero no me importa ahora puedo decir lo que siento, lo que de verdad siento, sin llegar a mentirme a mi mismo.

-Hinata yo también te amo¡¡¡¡.

Ahora pude ver su rostro de asombro, creo que no le di tiempo a reaccionar ya que la bese como si ese fuera el último instante de nuestras vidas.

Quiero vivir plenamente como siempre lo he hecho, aun me falta encontrar a Sasuke pero no importa lo haré lo traeré de vuelta, pero por lo mientras quiero que Hinata sienta todo el amor que ella ha despertado en mi, ella llora en mi regazo, sonríe, me agrada poder sentirla, escucharla y ver su sonrojo que antes me molestaba.

Ahora que tengo esta nueva oportunidad haré lo correcto.

Por supuesto junto a ella.

.


End file.
